Monster In the Mirror (Female Style)
A female character parody of the Sesame Street song Monster In the Mirror Cast * Grover - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Humphrey - Misty (Pokemon) * Ingrid - Brock (Pokemon) * Baby Natasha - Poof (The Fairly OddParents) * Herry Monster - Pocahontas * Elmo - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Louie - Sally Acorn (Sonic) * Cookie Monster - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Telly Monster - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Rosita - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Two-Headed Monster - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * The Simpsons: ** Homer Simpson - Himself ** Marge Simpson - Herself ** Bart Simpson - Himself ** Lisa Simpson - Herself ** Maggie Simpson - Herself Gallery Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg 250px-Misty AG.png Brock in Pokemon Cilan and Brock! Gyarados’s Imperial Rage!!.jpg Poof.jpg Pocahontas.jpg Giggles (pic).png Princess Sally Acorn.png Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg Belle in Beauty and the Beast 3 Belle's Magical World.jpg Princess Elena.png Devon and Cornwall.png Mavis ht3.png NEW Homer Simpson.png The Simpsons Marge Simpson.png Bart Simpson.png 235719-lisa jazz.gif Maggie Simpson.png Lyrics '''Snow White: '''Saw a monster in the mirror when I woke up today A monster in my mirror but I did not run away I did not shed a tear or hide beneath my bed Though the monster looked at me and this is what he said: He said "Wubba wubba wubba wubba woo woo woo" Wubba wubba wubba and a doodly do He sang "Wubba wubba wubba" so I sang it too Do not wubba me or I will wubba you '''Misty, Brock, and Poof: '''Do not wubba me or I will wubba you '''Snow White: '''Told the monster in the mirror, "No, I am not scared" Then I smiled at him and thanked him for the song that we had shared Well, the monster thanked me too, he smiled right back and then The monster in the sang his song again He said "Wubba wubba wubba wubba woo woo woo" Wubba wubba wubba and a doodly do He went "Wubba wubba wubba" so I sang along Yes, wubba wubba wubba is a monster song '''Shenzi and Belle: '''Wubba wubba wubba is a monster song '''Snow White: '''Wubba wubba wubba wubba woo woo woo Wubba wubba wubba and a doodly do He went "Wubba wubba wubba" and I sang along Wubba wubba wubba wubba wubba wubba Yes, wubba wubba wubba is a monster song '''Misty, May, Poof, Shenzi, Belle, Giggles, and Elena: '''Wubba wubba wubba is a monster song '''Snow White: '''If your mirror has a monster in it, do not shout This kind of situation does not call for freaking out And do nothing that you would not like to see him do 'Cause that monster in the mirror he just might be you Singing "Wubba wubba wubba wubba woo woo woo" Wubba wubba wubba and a doodly do Wubba wubba wubba you can join in too Wubba wubba wubba wubba wubba wubba '''Bart: '''Yes, if you wubba me then I will wubba you '''Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie: '''If you wubba me then I will wubba you '''Snow White: '''Going wubba wubba wubba is the thing to do '''Misty, Brock, Poof, Shenzi, Belle, Giggles, Elena, Sally, Pocahontas, Devon and Cornwall, and Mavis: '''Everytime you wubba us we'll wubba you '''Bart: '''Hey, wubba man! '''Homer: '''Bart! '''Bart: '''AH! Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Video